The invention relates to an electro-optic display device for use in the reflection mode, comprising a layer of liquid crystalline material between a first transparent supporting plate having at least one transparent first control electrode and a second supporting plate spaced by means of spacers and comprising at least one semiconductor body having one or more switching elements for driving a picture element matrix arranged in rows and columns and having picture electrodes which can be electrically driven separately, said picture electrodes substantially completely covering the semiconductor body at least at the area of the switching elements.
A display device of the type described in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,346. The electro-optic effect used in this device (dynamic scattering) is slow.